Snow Flakes
by Aoiyou
Summary: It was only a stupid class trip. And Manjoume wished that he would never have joined there. Skiing was fun but not with Judai, his rival. He's too annoying. However, even Manjoume Jun doesn't know how this trip is going to turn out for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Flakes**

**By: Aoiyuki**

_Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction here. I really like Jun and Judai, so I just had to write something about them. Originally, I wanted to write a oneshot, but now I like the idea of a little story. I hope you enjoy and I would be very happy about some feedback, especially when it comes to my language, grammar and stuff like this. Have fun!_

* * *

Indeed, Manjoume had a nice dream. He was the best duelist. He won against everyone. Him and his deck, they were the best and the whole school admired him! It was the best thing which had ever happened to him!  
But his dream was ruined because of a horrible loud noise.

"Manjoumeeeee!"  
"What the hell…!", he cursed, still half asleep.

Oh no. Judai. Why the hell was he here? In HIS room?!  
Before he could tell him to get off, Judai ran right to his bed and grinned at him with the most ridiculous smile he'd ever known so far.

"I'm so excited! It's gonna be so much fun! "

Manjoume blinked with his eyes. Actually, he should have shouted at him but there were some questions which came to his mind.

First: Why was Judai already up? He _always_ overslept. Second: Why did he always tear open his door? And third but not least: Why was he so happy?

"Why are are looking at me like this, Manjoume? Didn't you know 'bout the class trip? Come on, you haven't forgotten, have you? Skiing is awesome!"

Manjoume's eyes widened. Oh no. The class trip. He looked at his alarm clock. Damn it! But.. still, he had thirty minutes left. It was enough time since he'd already packed his stuff yesterday. So questions one and two weren't answered yet.  
Manjoume rubbed his eyes and slowly got up.

"Why are you already awake? And why do you always break my door, you slacker?", he asked annoyed.  
Judai rubbed his head. "Haha, sorry. Well, Sho was up so early and he was just too loud with his stuff, yeah, something like this I guess."  
"…" As if this was the answer.  
"And WHY are YOU in MY room?"  
Judai grinned shyly.  
"Ehm, weeell, could you.. er.. help me with my stuff?"  
"No."  
Obviously, Judai didn't realize Manjoume's answer yet. He still looked hopefully at him. Meanwhile, Manjoume gathered his stuff for taking a bath. He really was happy that he was finished with packing.  
"So, what's your answer?"  
"Weren't you listening? I already told you. No."  
"But.."

Without paying attention to him, Manjoume left his room for a nice bath. Well, nice was actually the wrong word, it was the red dorm after all. However, he still enjoyed it. Afterwards, he changed into a black shirt where he left the top button undone. Then, he had a little breakfast and went to his room again. Manjoume grabbed his stuff, locked the door and wanted to go to the meeting point. He was perfectly in time. But when he passed Judai's door, he still saw him packing his stuff with Sho. He sighed. Stupid slacker.  
"You're only good with playing cards, huh?"  
Judai turned around. "Oi, Manjoume! So you're going to help?"  
The black haired student gave a shrug.  
"Guess I have no other choice." The little Marufuji seemed to be very tired and helpless. Poor boy. How lucky Manjoume was that he didn't have to share a room with the slacker.

As fast as he could, he took Judai's stuff and put it into his suitcase. Fortunately, the loser already gathered his winter clothes for the trip. In five minutes, they had packed everything. They only were five minutes too late. To the disfavor of Manjoume. The others had just done the room arrangements. Damn it.

"You three are left", Chronos said. "You will share one room." Manjoume desperately sighed. Why always him? Why? Why?

"That sounds awesome!", Judai grinned. 'Oh no, I already hate this trip', Manjoume thought. At least, he could talk a bit to Asuka and her brother Fubuki. He still liked her very much, yet, he was sure it wasn't love anymore. She had a crush on Judai. Yes, this loser. When Manjoume heard about that, he couldn't believe it at first. But watching Asuka during the lessons, he noticed that her gaze focused on Judai. Also, she often blushed when he made her a compliment. It was too ridiculous, he was so much better than this loser. He couldn't understand her for falling for him. Still, Manjoume wanted to spend with her as much time as he could. He knew it wasn't love, but deep inside he just couldn't give up. Somehow. And he knew that Yuki Judai would never notice Asuka's love. Stupid slacker.

It was evening when they arrived at the resort. It was a long trip and everybody was tired, Manjoume too. To him, the class trip, which was five days long, was a waste. He'd rather spend some time alone in his slifer red room than going on this trip. Well, skiing was fun, but thinking of a certain slifer drove him crazy. He was sure Judai would ruin this trip. He just knew it.

Arriving at the room, Judai immediately jumped on his bed. "Whooa, it's great!"  
Manjoume looked around. There were three beds, one in the middle and two on the right and left side of the room. He chose the one on the right side. He was glad that the beds were no high sleeper. This was often the case in resorts. And fortunately, they had an own bathroom. It really _was_ better than the red dorm, still, he didn't like the idea that Judai was his roommate. He had avoided him as much as he could. He also didn't have a great friendship with little Sho and he was fine about that. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Damn, he was tired! He quickly had to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

"Hey, Manjoume, you're tired? Come on, let's do something fun! We can visit Fubuki! Sho, you too!"

"Just leave me alone, slacker." He got up and went to the bathroom and didn't pay any attention to Judai. He still wondered why _he_, Thunder, had to share a room with Judai! Only because he was helpful in the morning. How tiresome.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy, and I would be very happy about some feedback. :)_

* * *

The next morning they all had to get up early. Manjoume hadn't noticed when Judai and Sho had come back last night, maybe it was because of his earplugs. Fortunately, he heard his alarm clock and could wake up in time. Sho and Judai didn't hear his alarm at all, so they were still asleep.  
Good for him. The bathroom was all his and he had to make his hair. He decided to shower in the evening since skiing or snowboarding was quite exhausting. He decided to wear a heavy sweater as it would be very cold outside and he didn't want to catch a cold, this was the last thing he wanted. When he was finished, Sho somehow had woken up and looked quite tired. Then he desperately stared at Judai who was still asleep.  
_Oh, so that's the problem. _Manjoume sneered. _Now_ he would have some fun. He ran out of the room and didn't pay attention to Sho's confused look.  
Five minutes later, he came back with a bucket of water.  
"What are you…"  
There was no time left. He threw the cold water on Judai.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The slifer screamed loudly.  
"Haha, serves you right, slacker", Manjoume laughed.  
"I'm all wet! Why did you do that?"  
"If I hadn't, you would have overslept. _You_ were the one who was excited about the trip, loser."  
"That's not fair!"  
Manjoume laughed. He was going to leave. "Besides.. your look was so funny." Then closed the door and went off for breakfast.

There were already some students who seemed very tired. Well, since he had the pleasure to wake up Yuki Judai, he was in a good mood.  
He sat next to Asuka and her friends Mindy and Jasmine. The two girls only were only interested in boys and noisy, so he didn't really like them.  
"Good morning, Tenjouin-kun, I hope you slept well?", he said politely to Asuka.  
"Uh, yeah. And you?"  
"Me too and I had a nice morning." She looked at him confused but he didn't give an explanation.  
"Are you going to do snowboarding or skiing?", he asked interested.  
"Um, I'm not quite sure yet.."  
"You gotta do snowboarding, it's awesome!", a voice enthusiastically said. Manjoume rolled his eyes. Not again. And why had he been so fast?  
Asuka immediately blushed. "D-do you think so, Judai?"  
"Yeah, of course." With a full plate with food he sat next to the girl. "You can do cool moves, like.." He did some strange gestures. Why did Asuka love this fool? Manjoume had no longer love for her, but he really didn't get it why she wasn't interested in him back then. Would he ever find a reason?

Chronos and Ayukawa-sensei suddenly stood up. There were two other teachers but Manjoume didn't know them.  
"Listen, everyone from the Duel Academy. We're going to get our equipment after breakfast. You can decide whether you do skiing or snowboarding. So before you leave, please make an entry in a list. After getting the equipment, we will head straight for the slopes." The two teachers sat down and continued with their breakfast. Did Chronos also do skiing? It had to look ridiculous..

"Manjoume, what are you going to do?", Judai asked with a mouth full of food. The black haired boy raised disgustedly an eyebrow. "Snowboarding", he replied shortly. He took a sip of his black coffee. "Haha, I thought so! It fits you, really!" Again, Manjoume rolled his eyes.  
"How long have you been doing it, Manjoume?"  
The student took a moment to think about it. He was a child when he and his rich family went skiing. He was the only one who wanted to do snowboarding. Manjoume could still remember how his brothers laughed at him - not a nice memory indeed. He somehow managed to learn it and he got better and better. He always had been good in sports and snowboarding really was fun for him. Except the time with his brothers, but he came over it.  
"I guess", he finally answered, "I've been doing it for seven years or something.."  
"Woaa, that's great! Me too, I love it! We have to do a competition, I'm sure we'll have fun." Not really. And why was Judai annoying him in the early morning? And the food wasn't good, either. Well, at least better than in the red dorm. AND he had his coffee.  
He took a last sip of the coffee and ignored Judai's talking. Then he stood up.  
"Where're you going?", he asked with his mouth full.  
"None of your concern", he answered coldly. Damn, when would this slacker shut up?! He said friendly goodbye to Asuka and her friends, ignoring Judai again, and went to his room to get ready for snowboarding after making an entry in the list. He wondered if Asuka would try to get Judai's attention, who knows, he didn't seem to be _that_ uninterested.

* * *

At nine o'clock, the students went to the hire shop to get their equipment. Manjoume hated this procedure as there were too much students chattering all the time. He was glad when he had his whole stuff.

The young duelists were divided into four groups: Beginner, intermediate, advanced and experienced. Manjoume, Asuka, Misawa, Judai and Fubuki were in the experienced group. Sho and Kenzan were in the intermediate group.  
Manjoume noticed that in the experienced group there were a lot of Obelisk Blues. Maybe because they all were so rich. There were also a few Obelisk Blues in the beginner and intermediate groups, but predominantly they all were good at doing skiing or snowboarding.

"First, you will do snowboarding or skiing in your respective group in the morning. After lunch break, you're free. Tomorrow, only the beginner and intermediate groups will have teachers. The others can do what they want. What is important is to have your cell phones with you. I guess that's all", Ayukawa-sensei said.

"Wuhuuu, I'm soo excited!", Judai shouted.  
"Can't you shut up for just one second, slacker?!", Manjoume spat.  
"Why? You will miss the fun!"  
"Quit it! I'm so sick of your stupid talking!"  
"Just stop fighting you two!", Misawa said trying to save the situation.  
Manjoume raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you annoyed by that dropout boy?"  
"Remember, Manjoume, I beat you a lot of times in a duel!", Judai grinned.  
"YOU were just LUCKY!", Manjoume shouted.

"Oh come on guys, the weather is so beautiful!", Fubuki interfered. "We have to enjoy this!", he smiled.  
"Oh, yes, it is sooo wonderful", Manjoume sarcastically said.

The first hours of skiing passed by very quickly. The sun was brightly shining over the mountains and the slopes were also good enough. Actually, Manjoume enjoyed the morning. He didn't know that snowboarding could be very nice with friends. It was so much different from his family trips and he enjoyed it somehow. He also loved the fresh air and the steep slopes. He loved to push the snow to jump from one edge to the other. He felt so free, so relaxed. He only was concentrating on riding down the slopes, not on anything else.

Always when they reached the bottom, they went back to the top of the slopes as fast as they could.

"Manjoume, I didn't know you'd be so good at snowboarding!", Fubuki said amazed. Asuka also seemed to be impressed. Manjoume slightly smiled. He knew he was good, but.. he didn't want to admit it… Judai wasn't bad either. He was … pretty good.

Judai's and Manjoume's eyes met. He could see fire in his gaze. Fubuki rubbed the back of his neck. "You two… always this rivalry."

Manjoume grinned. He knew Judai was sporty, but he hadn't known that he was _that_ good. Hm, this would be a nice challenge. With a rapid speed, Manjoume rode down the slope. Judai was following him, the two had the same speed. They were pushing each other further and further, until they reached the bottom again.  
Judai lifted his ski goggles. Both panted. "Woa, this was fun! You're pretty good, Manjoume!"The brown haired boy smiled at him. Manjoume blushed. "Of.. of course I am good! I am the best!" Manjoume didn't expect this compliment. But he would never admit in front of Judai that the slifer was good as well. He was too pride for that.

The others also reached the two rivals. "What about a lunch break?", the teacher suggested. The whole group nodded. Manjoume didn't realize how tired he was now.

They all had some food in a little restaurant. Of course, Judai ordered a lot of food and engulfed everything very fast. Manjoume shook his head. How could someone like him eat so much? He didn't understand.  
"I could be here for weeks!", Judai grinned.  
"Yeah, I've really missed the mountains", Fubuki admitted. Then his gaze went through the restaurant. Suddenly, he stood up and went off.  
"Where's he going?", Judai wondered. Manjoume sighed. "Obviously, he spotted a girl." Judai looked confused. "Nah, I guess you don't understand", he said amused. The brown haired boy seemed to be upset about it and looked at his plate.  
_I don't get him. I really don't get him._

In the restaurant, they also met Sho and Kenzan, so they could form new groups. Manjoume stretched his arms. He was looking forward to the slope. AND competing with Judai..

After finishing lunch, they went on different steep slopes. Misawa took with Sho and Kenzan some easier ones since they were intermediates and Misawa wanted to accompany them. Judai, Manjoume and Fubuki took the black slopes, Asuka went snowboarding and skiing with her two friends.

"Hey, Manjoume!", Judai suddenly called. "Why don't we practice some cool jumps? You know, in the funpark?"  
The duelist shrugged. "Hm, why not? Sounds good to me. Fubuki, what about you?"  
"Funpark? That's awesome!"

Together, they rode to the park with different features. The three tried different jumps and moves until it was getting dark. Manjoume had never thought that he would have so much fun, especially when that slacker was around him.

Coming back to the resort, Manjoume first took a shower before dinner. Judai and Sho wanted to go afterwards and went to Fubuki's room.  
Feeling the hot water on his skin, Manjoume made a relief sigh. His muscles were tired because of the funpark and it had been cold outside.

Manjoume was in the shower a bit longer than expected, so he turned the water off and opened the shower door to get out. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair and changed into a casual white shirt where the buttons were still undone. Then, he wore blue jeans and went back to his room to get a belt. The room was quite messy, there were lots of pieces of clothes on the floor and Sho's and Judai's suitcases were in the way.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Judai came in. "Hey, Manjoume, are you…"  
Everything happened so quickly. He didn't see the suitcase and fell over it. Before Manjoume could react, Judai landed on him and the two fell on the floor.

"What…", he gasped in shock.  
It was an awkward moment. His rival was laying on him and Manjoume could feel Judai's warm breath on his bare chest. He couldn't move. His hands were trembing. Realizing the situation, Judai immediately jumped and turned away.  
"Um… s-sorry."  
"Just be careful next time."  
Judai looked at him confused. Probably, he thought that Manjoume would snap at him furiously. The Slifer scratched his head and smiled shyly. "I, uh… only wanted to ask if you want to come to Fubuki and watch a movie after dinner."  
"I'll think about it", Manjoume shortly answered. Without so much as looking at him he grabbed his belt and went back to the bathroom and closed the door. A little bit too loud.  
He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the door. He _knew_ that Judai would make so much trouble! He just knew it! Well, at least he didn't ruin his expensive shirt. Still, Manjoume didn't know why he hadn't shouted at that droupout boy. He would've deserved it. Maybe it was only because they had some fun on the slopes. This was the only explanation. He had to admit that the time with Judai wasn't _that_ bad back then. But back to the resort it was just like before and the slacker annoyed him. He hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

After dinner, Fubuki put his arm around Manjoume and dragged him to his room - the black haired boy had no other choice. Only Kenzan and Misawa were already there, the others came a bit later since they had a shower or other things to do.  
Manjoume sat next to Asuka and talked to her a bit but when Judai came in the boy boldly sat down between them. Since Manjoume didn't put up with that, he wanted to say something, but he was interrupted as Fubuki started to introduce the different movies. Manjoume yawned and leaned back. The stupid movie was based on a love story.  
'Perfect for Judai and Asuka', Manjoume thought.

During the movie, which was very, very boring, Manjoume's eyelids drooped as he grew tired. In total, they wanted to watch two movies but he already had enough. When the movie finished, he almost fell asleep, so he got up.  
"Manjoume, where're you going?", Judai asked sadly.  
"I'm going to bed."  
"But why? The next one is an action movie!"  
"Good for you", he answered coldly.  
"But…Manjoume…" Before he could say anything, Manjoume said goodbye to the others and left the room. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to bed where he fell asleep at once.

The next day Judai managed to hear the alarm clock, much to Manjoume's dislike. He would have loved to wake up Judai with some of his great methods but this morning he didn't get the chance. He hurried up and was the first one who got ready so he went to breakfast where he met the others. Some minutes later, Judai and Sho joined the group and talked about the movies from last night.

"Manjoume, will we go to the funpark this morning?" The black haired student gave a shrug. Why was he hanging out with _Judai_? He didn't understand, probably it was just like he thought yesterday: they could get along while they were snowboarding.  
"I don't mind, but I also want to go on the slopes."  
"Alright, we can first ride down a slope and then go to the funpark for the morning."  
"You can join us in the afternoon, if you want to", Asuka said shyly looking at Judai.  
"Oh yes, of course!"  
Manjoume rolled his eyes. He really _didn't_ notice that Asuka liked him. Would he ever get it?

After breakfast, they got ready for the slopes. Manjoume wore a big scarf around his neck. Today it was much colder and the slopes seemed to be icy. Yet, it didn't hold him back and he was looking forward for snowboarding.

He and Judai were the first to leave for the funpark. They took the lift, rode down the slope to have a warm-up and then arrived at their destination.  
For Manjoume it was confusing that they were able not to fight. Admittedly, Manjoume was the one who was shouting at Judai - but he had the right for it since that Slifer always drove him crazy. And this fact justified his insults and he was _never_ wrong.  
In the funpark, the two tried out different moves and jumps. In fact, they gave advice to each other for improvements. Manjoume couldn't believe it. He and Judai! They talked in a normal way to each other. Still, they tried to be better than the other.

At noon, Judai said with red blushed cheeks: "Aw, Manjoume! I'm hungry! I wanna have lunch!"  
"Huh, you're already done?", Manjoume mocked.  
Judai smiled. "Only when I need food." He took out his phone.  
"We can meet up with the others, I think they also have a lunch break."  
'…and Asuka will be there', Manjoume added in his thoughts. He wondered whether Judai would develop feelings towards her. Especially when he thought of his strange reaction before the love movie.

The two duelists rode back to a little restaurant for a lunch break and met their friends. Immediately, Asuka started a conversation with Judai. Manjoume frowned but he didn't even know why. He decided to talk to Fubuki preventing him from flirting with some girls. During their conversation, Judai and Asuka joined them and talked with about skiing.

"You really should have gone to the funpark, Asuka. Manjoume and I had so much fun!"  
"Only because your mouth was shut!", Manjoume stated with an annoyed frown. He waited for Judai to fight back but there was no answer. The brown haired Slifer only gave an awkward laugh and looked at his plate.  
What was wrong with him? Normally, his insults would just go through Judai's empty head. The Slifer would laugh it off and grin at him like nothing had happened. Somehow, the others didn't notice, he only earned a heated glare from Asuka just as usual; Fubuki only smiled. In the twinkling of an eye, Judai was back to normal and engulfed his food and chatted with Asuka just like nothing was wrong. Maybe Manjoume was mistaken and it was only his imagination? He shook his head. He shouldn't think about it anymore.

After lunch, they decided to ride down several slopes. For Sho and Kenzan's sake they took some easier runs and taught them how to improve their skiing. After a while, Manjoume became bored as it was very crowded, so he suggested riding down some black slopes. Sho, Kenzan and Asuka's two friends decided to practice a bit so they stayed at the smaller slopes.

The others went to the chair lift which took them to the top of the mountains.  
Although the sky was clouded and the sight wasn't as good as before, Manjoume and Judai still rode down the slopes with a high speed. They didn't care how the weather conditions were like, the only thing that counted was to be fast. Manjoume loved steep slopes. He loved challenges.

"Manjoume!", Judai suddenly called, coming down the run. "What about a race?"  
Manjoume grinned. "Huh, sounds good." This was the chance! He could prove everyone that he was better than Judai.  
"But I don't wanna go on the easy slopes. What about double black diamond?", Judai suggested.  
Manjoume grinned. "I'm fine with that."  
"Great, I'll be your referee and follow you!", Fubuki said enthusiastically. He was experienced enough to ride down the difficult slope.

The three made their way over the chair lift which went up to the mountains. Their friends were waiting at the bottom.

Excitement rushed through Manjoume's body. He would win this race. He would succeed. He just couldn't wait to see Judai's astonished face when he won. The raven black haired boy smiled.

Fubuki clapped his hands. "Okay, guys. Take your start positions!" The two students looked at each other and smiled.

"I won't lose, Manjoume!", Judai grinned.  
"Neither I."

"Are you ready? 3…2….1… GO!"

As fast as he could, Manjoume moved down the slope. He shifted his weight all the time to manage the steep terrain causing rapid acceleration. Adrenalin was running through his veins. He would win no matter how! He made quicker turns to get more speed. Because of the snow which was shoved aside, he could hardly see his way down. Yet, he kept his speed to beat Judai and pressured his back foot all the time to control his speed.

Suddenly, Judai was ahead of him. Manjoume was now having a look at the brunette' back. He gritted his teeth. He had to figure something out and become faster! It hadn't been decided yet! His eyes moved to the right side of the slope. This way down would be much shorter, although there were some trees and big rocks. But that would work. He had no fear.  
Manjoume slid to the right, to Judai's surprise, and made his way through the shortcut. He moved from left to right, avoiding all the obstacles. He was gaining more and more speed, the trees almost disappeared and he was going to come back to the slope. He was unstoppable. Accelerating his speed, he became faster than Judai, getting further ahead of him. He turned back and gave him a confident smile.

And then he didn't notice the rock.

"Manjoumeeeee!", Judai screamed.

Then things started to happen very fast. He pulled left but he was too slow and too fast. He couldn't stop. With the edge of his snowboard, he hit the rock.

With a loud cry he rolled over several times, snow was all around him, and he felt nothing but pain. The whole world swirled around him as he lay on the ground. His whole body was hurting. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

"Manjoume!", Judai desperately cried.

Everything was black around him. He blinked several times but his vision was still blurred. He felt how Judai was tightly wrapping his arms around him.  
"Fubuki! We have to call a doctor! Quick!" Manjoume groaned with pain.  
"Hang in there, Manjoume!" Judai's voice was trembling. Finally, Manjoume could look into his eyes. Judai was worried. Scared. Desperate. But… why? He was his rival… wasn't he? He couldn't continue thinking about it as a harsh pain went through the right side of his body. He clenched his teeth. Judai brushed his hair out of his face. "Just calm down, Manjoume… Just calm down." Manjoume gave him a desperate look. Then he closed his eyes, waiting for the doctor, and he wished he would've never done this race.


End file.
